


Broken Promises

by ladydragon76



Series: Kismet [4]
Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Entry for tf_rare_pairing’s prompt Broken Promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Kismet  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Pairing:** Mirage/Blurr  
>  **Warning:** Canon? What canon? Angst.  
>  **Notes:** None

They stood on a rise overlooking the destruction. Blurr thought that Mirage should rage, scream… _something_. He wanted to, and the Towers weren’t even his home, never could have been. But then, that wouldn’t have been Mirage.

Blurr watched as full, round, perfect tears slid beautifully down Mirage’s cheeks, glittering in the glow of the fires. It was wrong to feel such pride, such fierce love in a moment like this. Especially when he could feel the agony in Mirage. _Especially_ when he knew it himself, having lost the tracks and his whole life too.

And he’d been far less dignified about it.

In a way, Blurr could almost say Mirage’s loss was greater. Many of the nobles had dealings with the Decepticons. Mirage’s own family had, though Mirage had pressed his lips together in disapproval, and stayed out of it. Less from morals, than finding this whole war business entirely uncouth. But there had been agreements in place. Deals. Treaties.

Now this. Betrayal.

Blurr sighed, and tightened his arms around Mirage’s waist, feeling his silent trembling, his determination to stand there despite the fact their world was all gone.

It lay shattered on the ground before them, like a bunch of broken promises.


End file.
